Going Back
by BeyondConfused
Summary: Casey had the baby. Casey and Derek's life are completly differet. But people from there past come back to disturb there peacful surrondings. SEQUAL TO CHANGED MY LIFE!
1. Chapter 1

So this is the sequel to Changed My Life. It is set in a year in the future. The baby was born.

Going Back

Casey and Derek had moved out of London, and were currently living in Vancouver. They moved out of London trying to forget the past. There parents did not accept what they had, and neither did Lizzie. The only one who did accept them, was Marti and Edwin. Not even with the little girl's cuteness, she could change there families opinions. They lived in a small two bedroom apartment, a small living room, a kitchen and one bathroom. Casey had made the house nice and stylish. Fortunately for them, Dennis, Casey's father, and Abby, Derek's mother were one hundred percent accepting. Dennis thought Derek was a great guy, who could handle a family very well, even at such a young age. Abby, being a hopeless romantic, said she always saw something between them, and new that sometime they would realize there love for each other. Abby and Denis helped them with there expenses, and were even helping to pay a daily babysitter, so that Derek and Casey could attend college. When Casey got pregnant she thought that one of the things she dreamed the most, were out of her reach. And all Derek cared about, was making money to support his family. But with the help they had from Abby and Dennis, money was the last of the there problems. The only big problem they had was getting sleep. Having a four month old baby, and having a normal sleep life, is close to impossible.

Like many nights the baby, who was named Destiney, started to cry.

"Derek." Casey said groggily, putting her pillow over her head.

"Caseeeey." Derek said.

"Please, I beg you." Casey said with exasperation reeking in her voice

"Fine." Was all Derek said before getting up, and going to his little daughters room.

"Why is my baby girl crying?" Derek whispered, picking the baby up in her crib and resting her on his chest. Having a baby made him a softy. He already was one, but that one only reserved for Marti, but now that he had a baby of his own, she made his heart melt too. He warmed a bottle up for her, fed to her and soon she was asleep. She drank the whole bottle so quickly, she was definitely a Venturi. That was what they put on her birth certificate.

Destiney Abigil Venturi. They put Abigil, to honor Derek's mother. She was the one that helped Casey through everything, and through the whole pregnancy. Abby was like a mother for Casey now. Since her mother bailed out on her, when she did a mistake, but it turned out to be one of the greatest things she did in her life. Derek went back to bed and lay down next to Casey, his soon to be wife. He was planning on purposing to her, but he had to find the perfect way.

"Derek, did you put Desy back to sleep?" Casey asked

"Yeah Case, now get some sleep yourself." Derek said caressing her check.

"Aham." And soon after that she soon fell asleep too.

Derek lay there in bed, with his hands behind his head, and he wondered how much his life changed. In hardly two years, he was a completely different person. Before all he cared about was anything in a skirt in his bed, and now he only had one women in his life and he loved her, and he was in love with her. He also had a daughter, that had stolen his heart. Derek Venturi had a daughter, and he cared about her, and he wanted the best for her. His friends, his dad, and even himself never believed that this could possibly happen. Since the day that they had told there parents about Casey being pregnant and there relationship, they had not seen there parents or Lizzie. Lizzie was against there relationship too. It broke Casey's heart. She had thought that Lizzie would be there for her and would defend her, but she was wrong. Lizzie was all against it. She was disgusted by it. Edwin was very supportive, and understood there love for each other. Unfortunately they could not see each other a lot. Edwin only came to visit twice, contrary to what there parents were saying. Once before the baby was born, and the other after the baby was born. Emily, Sam, and Ralph were all very good friends. Surprisingly they all went to the same college. The University of Vancouver. They saw each other a lot. Emily was always over helping Casey with the baby. Derek and Sam were on the hockey team, and they were very busy with that. And Ralph, was just being Ralph. Derek could say to himself that he was happy. And he knew that Casey was happy too. That's what mattered. He could feel that things were adjusting themselves. He was a happy man, and he new that his family was happy too.

Ok so I know that this was kind of boring, but I just wanted to introduce how there life was now. I promise that the other chapters will be a looot more exciting and dramatic, because that is the type of writing I like to do.

I hope that you all liked it. And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! They make me sooo happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Going Back

Chapter 2

Casey had gotten home after picking up Desy at the babysitter, after a long day at college. She went to school for English. Derek was not home yet, because he had hockey practice. The Maple Leaf coache were keeping an eye on him, and by the end of the year he would probably be on the team. Casey saw the light on the answering machine flashing, which meant she had a missed call, she pressed the play button and her whole world came crashing into her when she heard the voice on the speaker.

"Hi Casey, Derek… this is Nora, mom. I just wanted to talk to you two. Give me a call back… love you." Nora's voice came into the speaker. It was a voice that Casey longed to hear, but also feared

Casey begin to talk to herself and pace back and forth. "Ok Casey breath, take nice deep breaths." Her daughter Destiney was looking at her weirdly.

Casey picked her daughter up and held her tight against her chest, against her heart. When the hard times came, Casey hugged her daughter as tight as she could and her problems would fade away.

"Oh Desy…." And Casey broke down. Desy just looked at her mother.

2 hours later and Derek got home

Derek walked through the door of there apartment, placing his hockey gear on the floor. Not noticing Casey yet. "Hey babe, I'm home." Derek turned around to see Casey with her face stained with tears, and Desy sleeping in her arms.

"Casey, what happened?" Derek said rushing over to Casey placing his hand on Desy's head , assuming it was something with there daughter because of her sleeping form.

"Derek. She's fine." Casey said, her through dry.

"God damn it Casey tell me what happened!" Derek said worried.

"…mom called." Casey said simply, small tears going down her cheek. Derek just hugged her and let her cry against his neck.

"Casey, baby what did she say?" Derek asked softly, his tone very different then from a couple seconds ago. Casey broke away from Derek a bit so she could talk and so she would not squish her daughter.

"She wanted to see us. And she said I love you." Casey said with pure innocence in her voice. Derek took both her hands into his.

"Do you wanna see her Casey?" Derek asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know… I don't want to get hurt again." Casey said cuddling with Derek and Desy on the couch.

"She hurt you a lot didn't she Casey?"

"Yeah she did. I never knew that my own mom could do that to me. It really hurt."

"I know baby, I promise you that I'm never gonna let her or anyone one hurt you again." Derek said, and at that moment he vowed that he would not let anyone cause her any harm.

"I'm gonna go take a shower Derek. Try to relax a bit."

"You do that Casey." Casey began to get up from the couch and started to walk to the bathroom.

"I love you Casey, always remember that." Derek said.

"I love you too Derek. And I will always remember that." Casey said, with a small smile creeping onto her face.

Derek sat on the couch staring his daughter. He grabbed the phone and dialed a very familiar number, and he would demand to know what they wanted

**That was chapter 2!!! Sorry it took me awhile to update… had writers block. Pleaaasseee review!!!!**


End file.
